


Broken Eye

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: They had gone to Winterhold to check on Ko'va and to see if she had any news about Ornel. But what they find is much worse.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands, Whumptober 2020





	Broken Eye

Bikhai watched, nearly numb with concern as blood slowly oozed from Ko’va’s nose, several droplets touching to the floor.

His ears twitched towards Ancano as the mad elf cackled, pleased with himself and the power from the strange orb. His body tensed as he fought the urge to pick Ko'va up and carry her away from this. Bikhai had seen enough head injuries to know that moving her could be a bad idea, but if this kept up…

“What happened,” Muz-Lari asked.

Bikhai looked up towards the Dragonborn, slightly startled. He had been so preoccupied by his concern for Ko’va, he had not noticed her beside him.

“I don’t know,” Lucien answered. “We came in with Savos and Mirabelle and we surrounded Ancano. But then the Eye began to glow. Next thing I know, I’m outside where I was literally thrown into you.”

Lucien looked down at Ko’va.

“She must have hit the wall hard. Maybe I could try a healing spell.”

“Would that help,” Muz-Lari asked.

“Well…..probably not much. I’m not terribly good at them, but-” Lucien shrugged nervously. “I won’t be able to heal her completely, but it should help. At least a little.”

“Anything is better than nothing,” Bikhai agreed.

Lucien covered Ko’va in pale golden light and they all watched with bated breath.

An agonizing heartbeat later, Ko’va groaned.

Ko’va slowly lifted her head and tried to sit up, the white fur on the right side of her face stained pink.

Ko’va looked at the friends around her, honey eyes worryingly hazy. She reached up and flinched as she touched her nose.

“What happened,” She asked. She then looked through the space between Muz-Lari and Lucien and saw what Ancano had done to the Eye of Magnus. Her ears fell flat against her head and her pupils widened. “Oh no!”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.10: trail of blood


End file.
